staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
18 grudnia 1992
TVP 1 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Mama i ja 9.20 Przedszkolny koncert życzeń 10.00 "Wielkie oszustwo" - film fab. prod. kanadyjskiej (1991) 11.35 Kwadrans na kawę 11.50 Sto lat - magazyn ubezpieczeń społecznych 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.15 Magazyn notowań 12.45 Tylko u nas-prezentacja najciekawszych programów Telewizji Edukacyjnej w nadchodzącym tygodniu 12.55 Temat dnia: Listy do Świętego Mikołaja 13.00 "Triumf cywilizacji zachodniej" (9): "Pomniki postępu" - serial dok. prod. ang. 13.50 Temat dnia: Listy do Świętego Mikołaja 13.55 O poezji z... Janem Fudalą 14.10 Teleplastikon 14.25 Na święta - do domu 14.45 Dookoła książki - magazyn czytelnika 14.55 Odpowiem na każde pytanie 15.00 Euroturystyka - co i gdzie zwiedzać? 15.15 Szkoła żon: Jak zdobyć męża? 15.30 Temat dnia: Listy do Świętego Mikołaja 15.35 Jeśli nie Oxford, to co? 15.55 Jaka szkoła? 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Ciuchcia - program dla najmłodszych oraz film z serii: Tao, Tao 16.50 Język angielski dla dzieci- Muzzy comes back 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Ofiara Pearl Harbour" (2) - film dok. prod. angielskiej 18.15 Prawo i bezprawie - program rzecznika praw obywatelskich 18.30 Randka w ciemno - zabawa quizowa 19.00 Wieczorynka: Kacper i jego przyjaciele 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Wielkie oszustwo" - film fab. prod. kanadyjskiej 21.50 Zawsze po 21. 22.45 Wiadomości 23.00 Dziś w Senacie 23.10 "Historie Hollywoodu" (6): "Hollywood i gangsterzy" - serial dokumentalny prod. USA 24.00 Akademia - relacje z kabaretonu, który odbył się 9 listopada w jeleniogórskim teatrze w rocznicę rewolucji październikowej 0.45 Siódemka w Jedynce: "Rosella Hightower" - film dok. o tancerce 1.35 Jutro w programie TVP 2 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Program lokalny 8.40 "Wojownicze żółwie Ninja" - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu 16.00 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Świat Sportu - magazyn publistyki sportowej 16.55 "Wojownicze żółwie Ninja" - serial prod. USA (powt.) 17.20 "Kate i Allie" (15) -angielski serial komediowy 17.45 Penelopy - żony polityków: Zofia Król, żona Jana Króla posła na Sejm z ugrupowania UD 18.00-21.00 Program regionalny 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport - wydarzenia sportowe dnia 21.45 Benny Hill - angielski program rozrywkowy 22.15 "Plac Hiszpański" (3) - serial obyczajowy prod. włoskiej 24.00 Panorama 0.10 Bob Dylan (2)-fragmenty koncertu 2.10 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Panorama 16.10 Nowalijki 16.15 Tip Top - mag. muzyczny 17.00 Przygody pana Michała - film TP 17.30 Wesoła siódemka - film animowany dla dzieci 17.50 Dozwolone od lat 40 18.00 PANORAMA 18.30 Życie zaczyna się po trzydziestce - film prod. USA 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Panorama 20.10 Wojciech Zając przedstawia - program rozrywkowy 20.25 Party u szefa - reportaż 21.00 Co jest za tym murem? 21.20 Skąd się wziąłem, gdzie byłem 21.40 Lidzbarskie biesiady humoru i satyry - kabaret Paka 22.10 Panorama 22.15 Program na sobotę Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot — serial rys. 9.55 Playabout — progr. edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.10 Filmy rysunkowe 10.30 The Pyramid Game — quiz 11.00 Let’s Make a Deal — quiz 11.30 The Bold and the Beautiful — serial 12.00 The Young and the Restless — serial 13.00 Falconn Crest — serial 14.00 E Street — serial 14.30 Inny świat — serial 15.20 Santa Barbara — serial 15.45 Maude — serial 16.15 The New Leave it to Beaver — serial 16.45 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie — serial sf 19.00 Wydarzenia z życia wzięte 19.30 E Street — serial 20.00 Alf — serial 20.30 Więzy rodzinne — serial 21.00 Code 3 — służby interwencyjne 21.30 Allen Nation — serial sf 22.30 Supergwiazdy zapasów 23.30 Studs — telezabawa 24.00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie — serial sf MTV 7.00 Teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Program Paula Kinga 12.30 Historia zespołu Metallica 13.00 Program Simone — przegląd programów z cyklu „Beach Party" 14.30 Sport 15.00 Zespół Queen — retrospekcje 16.00 Największe przeboje MTV 17.00 Doniesienia Coca-Coli — infor. muz. 17.15 Informator filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night — infor. muz., wywiady 17.45 3 from 1 — trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 Rap show z Nowego Jorku 18.30 MTV Prime — przegląd programów z cyklu „Letnie festiwale" 20.00 Dial MTV — teledyski na życzenie widzów 20.30 MTV's Most Wanted — muzyka, rozmowy, fragmenty koncertów 21.30 Na ekranach kin — wydanie specjalne 22.00 Największe przeboje MTV 23.00 Doniesienia Coca-Coli 23.15 Informator filmowy 23.30 MTV News at Night 23.45 3 from 1 24.00 Program Kristiane Backer 1.00 The Pulse with Swatch — mag. mody 2.00 Program Kristiane Backer 3.00 Yo! Countdown 4.00 Teledyski nocą RTL 6.00 Wiadomości 7.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy — magazyn poranny 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Dr med Marcus Welby — serial 10.00 Bogaci i piękni — serial 10.30 Cena jest właściwa — teleturniej 11.00 Ryzykowne! — teleturniej 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne — show 12.00 Punkt dwunasta — magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Młody i namiętny — serial 13.20 Santa Barbara — serial 14.15 Dynastia Springfieldów — serial 15.00 Błękitna krew — serial 16.00 Hans Meiser — talk show 17.00 Kto tu jest szpiegiem? — serial 17.30 Okropnie fajna rodzina — serial 18.00 Elf 99 — magazyn 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Explosiv — magazyn 19.45 Dobre czasy, złe czasy 20.15 Melodia z rodzinnych stron — koncert muzyki ludowej 21.15 Zamek nad Whersee — serial 22.15 Na śmierć i życie, czyli policjanci w akcji — kronika kryminalna 23.15 Gottschalk — show 24.00 Emanuela — Dein wilder Erdbeermund (Inhibition Emanuelle) — wł. film erot., 1976 1.45 Tutti Frutti — erot. teleshow 2.35 Emanuela — Dein wilder Erdbeermund (powt.) 4.10 Tausend Sterne leuchten (Świeci tysiąc gwiazd) — film muz. RFN, 1959 5.40 Po godzinach — amer. magazyn dla mężczyzn Sat 1 5.30 Raport regionalny (powt.) 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 — tv śniadaniowa 8.30 Sąsiedzi (powt.) 9.00 SAT 1 — wiadomości 9.05 Auf und davon (powt.) 9.30 Das imperium — Die Colbys (powt.) 10.20 Ulrich Meyer: Einspruch! (powt.) 11.10 Wolffs Revier (powt.) 12.00 Koło fortuny (powt.), po progr.: Porada dnia 12.45 Tele Börse — giełda z Frankfurtu 13.35 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens — serial USA 14.30 Sąsiedzi — austral. serial famil. 15.00 SAT 1 — wiadomości 15.05 Das imperium — Die Colbys — serial USA 16.00 Cagney und Lacey — serial krym. USA 17.00 SAT 1 — wiadomości 17.05 Idź na całość — telegra 17.45 Programy regionalne 18.15 Bingo — telegra 18.40 Losowanie wygranych NKL 18.45 SAT 1 — wiadomości 19.00 Sport w SAT 1 19.20 Koło fortuny 20.15 Burglar (Włamywacz) — komedia krym. USA, 1987 22.15 Deliverance (Dostawa) — film sensac. USA,1971 0.05 SAT 1 — wiadomości 0.10 Nackt und kess am Kigssee — film erot. RFN, 1977 1.35 Electric Blue (powt. z wtorku) 2.15 Deliverance (powt. z godz. 22.15) 3.55 Electric Blue (powt. z czwartku) 4.35 Schreinemakers live (powt.) 5.35 Idź na całość! (powt. z godz. 17.05) Pro 7 5.45 Vegas — serial krym. USA 6.30 Wicki — serial komed. USA 6.55 Trick 7 — seriale anim. 8.30 Hart aber herzlich (powt.) 9.20 Reich des Friedens — serial famil. USA 10.25 Der maskierte Kavalier (The Highwayman) film przyg. USA, 1951 11.50 Ulice San Francisco (powt.) 12.45 Bill Cosby Show (powt.) 13.10 Perry Mason — serial detek. USA 14.05 Panzerschiff Graf Spee (powt.) 15.55 Hart aber Herzlich — serial detek. USA 16.45 Trick 7 - seriale anim. 18.35 Bill Cosby Show — serial komed. USA 19.05 Eddie Dodd — Anwalt aus Leidenschaft — serial krym. USA 20.00 PRO 7 Nachrichten — wiadomości 20.15 Die Stadt der Verlorenen (Legend of the Lost) — film przyg. USA, 1957 22.20 Mike Hammer — serial krym. USA 23.15 Robocop (Superglina) — film sensac. USA, 1987 1.00 PRO 7 Nachrichten — wiadomości 1.10 Gliniarz i prokurator (powt.) 2.00 PRO 7 Nachrichten — wiadomości 2.10 Der weisse Büffel (The White Buffalo) — western USA, 1976 3.45 PRO 7 Nachrichten — wiadomości 3.55 Perry Mason (powt. z godz. 13.10) 4.45 Gene Bradley in geheimer Mission — ang. serial sensac. Tele 5 6.25 Najlepsza modelka — serial (powt.) 6.50 Bim bam bino — program dla dzieci 9.25 Obok nas — serial 9.50 Niebezpieczna zatoka — serial 10.15 Ruck Zuck — zgadywanie słów i pojęć (powt.) 10.50 Hopp oder Top — teleturniej (powt.) 11.25 Najlepsza modelka (powt.) 12.00 Dziki Zachód — serial 12.35 Vor ort in Deutschland — magazyn regionalny 13.00 Bim bam bino — program dla dzieci SERIALE: 16.15 Wildcat 16.40 Igranie z ogniem 17.05 Obok nas (powt.) 17.35 Niebezpieczna zatoka (powt.) 18.00 Broń prawa 18.50 Wiadomości 19.00 Ruck Zuck — zgadywanie słów i pojęć 19.30 Hopp oder Top — teleturniej 20.15 Nocny patrol — serial 21.05 Do wyjaśnienia: Ludzie, media, machinacje 21.30 Ring wolny! — mag. sportów obronnych 22.30 Walka z mafią — serial 23.25 Ostatnie dni Pompejów (3, ost.) — film tv 0.55 Teatr grozy Raya Bradbury'ego — serial 1.20 Wiadomości (w jęz. angielskim) 1.50 P.O.P. — mag. muz. 2.50 Nędznicy (2) — franc.-wł. film fab. (powt.) 4.45 Sophia Loren on Her Owen Story (Historia życia Sophii Loren) — film fab. USA (powt.) 6.55 Ruck Zuck '90 — zgadywanie słów i pojęć 7.20 Zakończenie programu ScreenSport 8.00 Aerobik 8.30 Piłka nożna w Holandii 9.00 Futbol amerykański, Los Angeles Raiders—Miami 11.00 6—dniowy wyścig kolarski, Wiedeń 12.00 Aerobik 12.30 Gimnastyka artystyczna 13.30 Polo, halowe rozgrywki zawodpwców 14.30 Kręgle, Mistrzostwa Holandii 15.30 Żagle, Puchar Japonii 16.00 Futbol amerykański — przegląd tygodnia 16.30 Piłka nożna w Hiszpanii — przegląd tygodnia 17.30 Hokej na lodzie NHL — przegląd tygodnia 18.30 Go — mag. sportów motorowych 19.30 Gillette World Sports Special — wiadomości sportowe 20.00 Golf, Mistrzostwa Świata Johnnie Wolkera 22.00 Koszykówka NBA — przegląd tygodnia 22.30 Zawodowy tajski kickboxing 23.30 Boks Eurosport 9.00 Aerobik 9.30 Jeździectwo, Puchar Świata w Genewie — retransmisja 10.30 Trans World Sport — mag. aktualności 11.30 Aerobik 12.00 Piłka nożna, eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata 1994 13.30 Koszykówka, Klubowy Puchar Europy mężczyzn 15.00 Karate, Mistrzostwa Europy w Monako 16.00 Snooker, Mistrzostwa Niemiec, kobiety 17.00 Piłka nożna, Puchar Toyoty, mecz Sao Paulo—Barcelona 19.00 International Motorsport — mag. sportów motorowych 20.00 Piłka nożna, eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata 1994 21.30 Eurosportnews 1 — informacje 22.00 Boks, walki międzynarodowe 23.30 Kickboxing 0.30 Eurosportnews 2 — informacje 1.00 Zakończenie programu Rosyjskie Uniwersytety 15:50 Program dnia 15:55 Novosti 16:00 Nowajilki 16:05 Out Side - program muzyczny 16:35 Muzyczny Quiz 16:50 ,,Kobieta za ladą" - odc. 3 filmu prod. czechosłowiackej 17:50 Novosti 18:20 Mistrzowie współczesnego kina - Wojciech Marczewski 18:50 Pomysłowy Dobromir 19:10 Dozwolone od lat 40 19:20 Vesti-4 (11) oraz TV Buda Powodowo 19:35 Serwis informacyjny Rossija, sport oraz prognoza pogody 19:50 Novosti Biznes 19:55 Godzina u arcybiskupa Tadeusza Gocłowskiego - pr. z udziałem gdańskim dziennikarzy 20:50 ,, Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesne Europy" - film Rosja 21:55 Pożegnanie i program na Pierwszy dzień Świąt 22:00 Ostankino-4 Rosyjskie Regionalne 17:50 Novosti 18:20 Mistrzostwa współczesnego kina - Wojciech Marczewski 18:50 Pomysłowy Dobromir 19:10 Dozwolone od lat 40 19:20 Vesti-4 (11) oraz TV Buda Powodowo 19:35 Serwis informacyjny Rossija, sport oraz prognoza pogody 19:50 Novosti Biznes 19:55 Godzina u arcybiskupa Tadeusza Gocłowskiego - pr. z udziałem gdańskim dziennikarzy 20:50 Zakończenie programu